Percabeth One-Shots'
by PoseidonsMostPowerfullSon
Summary: Just a bunch of one-shots of our favorite couple, you guessed it, PERCABETH! Will be updating when I feel like it. Fans/Followers feel free to PM me with ideas or for backstorys! Enjoy blue cookies (::)(::)(::)


**Percabeth One-Shots**

_I'd just like to say that I'm sorry for not updating any of my other storys. I don't have any... uhg! i've forgotten the word but i have decided that one-shots, two-shots and three-shots are the best for me to wright._

_DISCLAIMER: When Rick Riordan claims to be a 14 year old Australian boy, let me know ;)_

uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

**Percy's POV**

C'mon Percy! You can do this! What's the worst that can happen? I asked myself. Well you could be turned into an owl or you cou- shut up! I told myself. I was standing in front of my mirror in cabin 3 trying to convince myself that I should ask Athena's permission for her daughter's hand in marrage. Of course i was going to ask. I just needed a little convincing, and, seeing how i couldn't tell Annabeth what was going through my head i decided to stand in front of my mirror and just, you know, think of possible outcomes of what i was about to do. I was about to back out of it to when I turned around and saw Annabeth exhale in her sleep with a cute little puff. Now your probably thinking, but Boys and girls arn't aloud to be in cabins at the same time let-a-lone sleeping in the same bed. Well maybe some things can change. Ok fine, Annabeth was always going to move into my cabin. Well ever since we got back from, aaa... umm, T-Tartarus. Chiron, as soon as he found out, new this was going to happen as well. And he also new that if he didn't change the rules, Annabeth was going to move in anyway. I quickly got dressed and left a note telling Annabeth not to worry and that i was planning a few things for tomorrow. You see, today is August 17th. Which means that tomorrow is my 19th birthday and Annabeth and I's three year anniversary, so i new she would understand what i ment. I set the note down on top of her favorite book, which was sitting on my bed-side-table. (Nightstand?) I then proceded to water travel away. Water travelling is exactly the same as shadow travel just instead of using shadows i use water. The way i do it is, I immagine pulling the ocean out to me (Like i did so many years ago at WATERLAND) and Imagine a big wave rising over my head and then coming down over me. At that stage i disapear to where ever i need to go.

I arrived at Mr. Chase's house at 9:30am. I new that he would be up by then because he would need to get Matthew and Bobby ready for school. (STILL!) What grade are they in now? I wondered. Seventh? Eighth? Doesn't matter at this point of time i told myself. I walked up to the front door of Annabeth's old house and knocked on the door before i could chicken out. Mr Chase opened the door. "Oh, hello Percy, I'm afraid Annabeth is at camp right now" he informed me. I scratched the back of my neck nervously "Uh yeah i know, Actually i came to speak to you Mr. Chase" i said.

"Oh okay, well um, just come on in" he said. "Make yourself at home" he called out. I walked into the living room which was much tidier since the last time i was here. Mr. Chase walked into the living room and placed two mugs of coffee on the coffee table and sat across from me. "Now, what can i help you with?" he asked me with a raised eyebrow.

"Iwanttoaskpermissiontomarryyourdaughter" i blurted out. He just laughed at me. HE LAUGHED! "I'm sorry your going to have to repeat that, I didn't catch what you said"

I calmed my nerves before i spoke again, this time adding a few extra words because i thought it would sound better. "I'm sorry, Mr. Chase. I have come here today to ask for your permission to marry your daughter" I said in a much more calm voice than i felt. He looked me up and down and broke out into a smile. "Mr. Jackson i will gladly give you permission to marry Annabeth. She speaks quite highly of you and when she does, i can here the love in her voice" I broke out into a grin. "Thank you Mr. Chase" i said.

"Although i have given you permission, i do not know what Athena will say. You haven't asked her yet have you? Of course you haven't i can see the worry in your eyes" Mr. Chase said. I laughed nervously. "Is it that obvious sir?"

"Yes it is. And also, there's no need to call me sir, just call me Fredrick" he said.

"Ok fredrick, well i best be off, i do after have to go see Athena now" Fredrick laughed

"Good luck with that son." We said our goodbye's and i was off.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa


End file.
